


Detroit: Become Human Drabbles

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Brothers, Cuddles, Dad Hank, Family, Fluff, Kid Connor, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sleepy Boys, Storms, Teen Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Just some random drabbles about my favourite Detroit: Become Human characters





	1. Sleepy - Gavin/Connor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me testing the waters. If you guys like this drabble and want more, I'll post more. If not then I'll leave it as this 
> 
> Please enjoy and lemme know :3

Gavin sighed as the words began to swim in front of him. He was on his couch, pouring over the report on his coffee table. A small lamp was his only source of light, the rain pattering against the window echoed through the otherwise quiet living space. 

A week ago he and Connor had been put on an underground drug bust case. The gang had been making and selling Red Ice by the pounds. The two had managed to stop and cuff the crooks, Connor hugging Gavin tightly as he shook from adrenaline.  
After that Fowler had given the two of them a couple of days off to recover, dumping the paperwork on them as soon as they came back. 

Which is how Gavin found himself in his current position, words continuing to swim as a headache stared to form. With another sigh the man closed his eyes, opening them again when he felt someone straddle his lap. Looking up Gavin was met with the face of a worried Connor, clad in only boxers and one of the detectives t-shirts.  
"Hey," he whispered with a soft smile, hands resting on Connor's hips.  
"Hey," Connor whispered back, face breaking into a soft smile of his own, "it's late. Come to bed."  
Gavin shook his head softly,  
"I gotta finish this report Con."  
Connor shook his head in response, gently threading his fingers through Gavin's hair, "The report can wait Gav. But right now you're tired and need sleep." With that he kissed Gavin's forehead and stood, pulling the man up with him. 

After turning off the lamp Gavin let Connor guide him back to their bedroom. The two crawled under the covers and lay facing each other, soft smiles still on their faces. Gavin reached out and cupped Connor's cheek, thumb gently brushing the skin,  
"You look so beautiful," he whispered, leaning into press their lips together.  
"So do you," Connor smiled when they pulled away, foreheads resting together, "now sleep."  
The detective let out a soft chuckle before shifting. He wrapped his arms around Connor, face buried in the Androids chest. Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin tightly and turned his body heat up slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the man's head. The two were asleep in minutes as the rain continued to fall outside, their blankets keeping them safe and warm.


	2. Under the Stars - Parent Hank, Teen Gavin & Adopted kid Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for cute brother fics :3
> 
> Hope you like it :3

“Connor, Daddy has to go now,” Hank called to his adopted five year old as he put his coat on. The man had been called in to help with a case, much to his annoyance. He didn’t want to leave his boys, but he didn’t have a choice.  
“Gavin, you’re in charge buddy,” the man told his sixteen year old, “so please get to bed at a decent hour.”  
“You got it old man,” Gavin teased with a smile as he leant against the wall, Hank smiling back.  
“Daddy where you going?” A little voice asked. Hank looked and saw his little five year old clinging to Gavin’s leg, big brown eyes looking up at him. Smiling softly the man crouched down to his level,  
“Daddy has to go help at work sweetheart, so Gavin’s gonna look after you until I get back okay?” Connor looked up at Gavin, who smiled at him softly, before looking back at Hank,  
“You promise?” He asked.  
“I promise baby,” Hank told him holding his arms out, hugging Connor tightly.  
After a few seconds Hank pulled away, hugging Gavin before he headed out the door. The teen looked down when he felt Connor hugging his leg again,  
“Ready for a bath little man?” At Connor’s nod, Gavin scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom, Connor’s laugh carrying behind them as Gavin blew a raspberry on his stomach. 

After bathing and helping Connor into his pyjamas, the two boys brushed their teeth before heading back to the living room.  
“Scooby-doo or Monsters Inc?” Gavin asked Connor once they were cuddled up and wrapped in blankets on the couch.  
“Scooby-doo please,” Connor smiled, all but climbing into his brothers lap as the movie started. Halfway through the movie Gavin felt Connor become more and more of a dead weight against him, his breath getting slower and more even. The teen smiled and held him closer, carrying his brother to bed once the film was over.  
Gavin tucked Connor in, kissed his forehead and made sure his nightlight was plugged in before he headed back to the living room. The teen flipped the channel over and kept the volume low, hoping the now pouring rain wouldn’t wake his little brother. 

Two hours later Gavin was laying on the couch fast asleep, the TV still playing in the background. Half an hour ago thunder had started rolling in the distance, followed by flashes of lighting. Gavin had hoped it would miss them but as luck would have it, the storm ended up right on top of them.  
And Connor was terrified of storms. 

A loud clap of thunder followed by Connor’s scream had Gavin jolting upright, the lightning taking out the power.  
The teen bolted to his little brothers room where Connor was sat up in bed crying,  
“Hey, hey, hey little man it’s okay,” Gavin soothed as he scooped the boy into his arms, Connor whimpering as another clap of thunder sounded and was followed by a flash, “Shh it’s okay, I got ya baby, I got ya.”  
Gavin carried Connor to his room and got a torch before going around the house and turning everything off, Connor’s little whimpers breaking his heart.  
“I want Daddy,” the little five year old sobbed with a flinch as thunder rumbled.  
“I know baby, I know,” Gavin soothed rubbing his back, smiling when an idea came to him, “hey do you wanna build a fort?” He asked.  
Connor nodded but didn’t move from where his face was hidden in his brothers neck. 

After the teen managed to coax his brother out of hiding they quickly got to building a fort. A few minutes later the two, mostly Gavin, had built an epic fort with a nest of pillows and blankets inside,  
“Okay you get inside, and I’ll be right back,” Gavin said, running to his room and digging out his star dome. He returned to the fort and crawled in, Connor wrapped up in a blanket and gripping the torch tightly.  
“Hey little man, look what I got,” Gavin placed his dome down and turned it on, Connor’s eyes lighting up in awe.  
Constellations lit up the inside of the fort and Gavin smiled at Connor’s expression,  
“You like it?” He asked softly, grinning at his brothers nod and turning off the torch.  
For the next three hours the boys lay down and pointed out the constellations they knew, Gavin telling the stories behind them. The storm faded into the background as the boys laughter filled the space instead. 

Hank came back early the next morning, freezing momentarily when he saw the blanket fort. He walked over and looked inside, smiling softly at what he saw. Connor lay on his side with his back to Gavin, the older boy curled around him protectively with blanket over the both of them. Hank leaned in and flicked off the dome, deciding to follow his boys example and get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is me jumping on the bandwagon late. Whoops


End file.
